Drunk Sempais
by Miracross
Summary: Ai warned them not to let the older sempais drink alcohol while he was away,but did they listen?File's kinda messed up
1. Chapter 1:Curiosity Killed the Cat

So this is my first yaoi and Uta no Prince-sama characters will be OOC(not too much I hope).Please R&R,enjoy!

Chapter 1:Curiosity Killed the Cat

A few weeks ago Ai had been contracted to do a movie that was filming the airport just as he was about to board he asked STARISH to do one simple thing.

~Flashback~

"Don't let Reiji or the others have any form of alcohol,got it?"

"Eh?Why?"asked Natsuki tilting his head to the side.

"Just don't"

Before anyone could ask anymore questions,the final boarding call was announced and Ai boarded the plane,leaving everyone with unanswered questions.

~End Flashback~

Haruka had been pretty adamant on listening to Ai's warning,but she left last night to help Tomochika with one of her ,the boys(Otoya,Syo,and Ren) could hardly contain their curiosity.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"asked Natsuki.

"I don't know,but you can't honestly tell me you don't wanna know what happens."said Syo

"Ochibi-chan is right"said Ren"Besides Mikaze probably wanted to hide how idiotic they act when they're drunk."The boys nodded in agreement.

"I still don't think we should be doing this"said Tokiya

"It's a viotalion of their privacy"agreed Masato.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this"Natsuki spoke quietly.

"No way Natsuki"exclaimed Syo"This is our revenge for last week,you remember what those three did."They shivered at the thought.

"Okay,if Syo-chan does it,then I'll do it too!"he exclaimed happily.

"What about you Ichi?Hijirikawa?"Ren spun his rose.

Both boys sighed,but quickly gave in.

"Alright then since we have no objections,Otoya go give these to them."ordered Syo,holding out three spiked milkshakes.

"Eh?Why me?"he whined

"Because you're the only one innocent enough for them not to supsect a thing,"Syo stated matter-of-factly "besides even if they do refuse,Reiji would pressure them into drinking it because you supposedly made it."

"E-even so,Ins't Cecil able to do the same thing?Camus-sempai orders his to bring them drinks all the time and they never argue about what he brings them,so-"

"Impossible,Cecil has no idea we're doing this,besides he's already asleep,so that leaves only Ikki"Ren pointed out.

"But,"Otoya attempted to argue"Oh fine"he gave up seeing the look on everyone's took the drinks and headed for the lounge area.

"Ran-Ran,Myu-chan I'm bored~"Whined Reiji rolling around in the couch.

"So?"

"Do i look like I care?"

"Aww come on guys,let's do something fun!~"Reiji sat up,flailing his arms around.

"No"Niether boy bothering to look up from their book(Camus) or laptop(Ranmaru).

"Boo,you guys are no fun"Reiji pouted.

Just then Otoya walked in,"Hi Rei-chan."

"Oto-yan!"Reiji cry,pouncing the younger boy,latching onto his waist"Same me from this boredom!"

"Sure but first"Otoya held out a milkshake"Would you like to try one?"He put on his best innocent smile

"Kay~"Reiji happily sipped the drink.

"Camus-semapi,Kurosaki-sempai,I have some for you too."The younger aproahed them,the innocenct smile never leaving his face.

"No thanks"

"Why bother"

Reiji,seeing a discouraged look on his kouhai's face decided to intervene,"Ran-Ran,Myu-chan stop being such sour pusses and take one,Otoyan made you something,you should at least be thankful he went through all that trouble."He scolded

"Hai,Hai"Camus and Ranmaru said as they each took one of the drinks from Otoya's hands.


	2. Chapter 2:Reiji Kotobuki

Dedicated and Credited to:krishlynesf

Chapter 2:Reiji Kotobuki

"Ano,guys are you okay?"asked Otoya

"Just fine"Slurred Ranmaru

"Why-why wouldn't we be okay?"asked Camus

"Uh no-no reason"Otoya squeaked,"I-I think I'll go to my room now,"He ran from the room

'What's the big deal'he thought as he walked down the hall leading to his dorm room,'they're just acting like normal drunks,Maybe Mikaze-semapi just wanted to keep them from getting hangovers or that's so 's gonna be disappointed'

Otoya now stood in front of the door to his dorm room,but he felt as if he shouldn't walk 's like he could sense impending he should go find Tokiya instead?Otoya decied against it,he was exausted after all.

When he entered the door, someone covered his mouth with large hands. He noticed it was warm. He looked at the mysterious person and got suprised when he saw it was Reiji with a brush of pink covering his cheeks.

Reiji lets go of him and carried him bridal style to his bed. Otoya attempted to speak,but Reiji shushed him with his pointer finger and with one of his hands, he held both of Otoya's hands above his head (Otoya's) and got something on one of his pockets. Otoya was shocked to find out that they were handcuffs. He started to panic.

"Rei-chan what are you gonna do with those?"Otoya asked.

Reiji smiled sadistically and trailed kisses on Otoya's neckline. He sucked on the redhead's neck leaving behind several bite moaned cutely causing Reiji to get turned on which made him more agressive.

Reiji cuffed Otoya's hands together and continued at what he was doing, harder this time, causing Otoya to flinch. Otoya panted while blushing and his mind went blank when Reiji kissed him, swirling his tongue around Otoya's mouth and took a scissor out of nowhere, pulled back and carefully, started to cut Otoya's shirt in half.

Otoya, with saliva drooling from his mouth after the make-up session, only panted with scarlet color flushed from his cheeks. Reiji slipped one of his hands on the redhead's hair and the other one still held Otoya's hands and made out with him again leaving the redhead no time to think of his current situation but respond to the moving of Reiji's tongue and went with the flow.

Still french kissing, Reiji's right hand that was on the redhead's hair went down to Otoya's bare chest thus making Otoya shiver. Then he pinched and played with Otoya's nipples causing the redhead to moan between kisses. He smirked and stopped kissing Otoya who was left breathless and moved down to his chest. His right hand held tightly onto Otoya's back while the other was still holding Otoya's hands above his head. Reiji licked and sucked Otoya's nipples.

Otoya looked down to Reiji blushing, and with one eye closed he asked Reiji, "R-Rei-chan. . . . why are y-you doing this to- ahhhh. . ." as Reiji bit it and traced his hands to Otoya's lower he touched the redhead's member,he smirked.

"Hm~ Otoyan, getting hard already?"

Otoya let out a moan, "R-R-Rei-chan, I can- ahh. . . ex-explain. . . *pants*"

Reiji silenced Otoya with his index finger, "Shush, the night is still young; let - us - enjoy - it~" as he winked at him. Reiji unzipped Otoya's pants and threw it away beside the bed leaving Otoya in his ripped shirt and quickly did the same to the torn shirt.

Reiji let go and attacked Otoya's lips while tracing his right hand in Otoya's body while Otoya moaned in pleasure,

"P-please. . . stop. . . -mgnnn~" After a minute, he went for Otoya's neck again as he sucked and bit it leaving more hickeys causing Otoya to grunt.

Soft words came out of the blushing redhead's mouth as Reiji rubbed his hard member, "Rei-cha- ahhh. . . "

"Ah~ Otoyan, it really is fun teasing you~", Reiji said as he continued his action.

Otoya guiltily shouted, "I'm sorry Rei-chan! I shouldn't have gave you alcohol!" Reiji smiled.

He's still drunk at some point and said, "Hn~ I knew it along the way. I noticed it but I still drank it because it was your request. I thought it might be interesting.". As he finished his sentence, he grabbed Otoya's boxers down and smirking once he saw Otoya's erect member.

Otoya blushed, "R-Rei-chan, what are you d-doin- ahhhhh!" He felt extreme pleasure when Reiji stroked his member and it became worse when Reiji engulfed Otoya's member and bobbed his head went up and down.

"Ahhhhnnn~", Otoya arched his back also putting his linked hands on Reiji's shoulder while Reiji's hands are on Otoya's waist. Reiji pulled back and left Otoya hard and drooling breathless. Otoya was shocked couldn't take the pleasure when Reiji circled his tongue at tip of his member while stroking it with his hands, "R-R-R-Rei-chan- ahhh. . . I-I can't take it anymore. . . " as pre-cum started to drip from his member.

Before it all went out Reiji covered the tip so it woudn't come out. "Rei-chan, please. . . I can't hold it back a-anymore. . . "

"Later Otoyan, save the best for last~" and once again, took Otoya's member all in his mouth then it all bursted out. Causing a little of white liquid to drip from Reiji's mouth then he put a finger inside his mouth and got it out covered in white and swallowed the rest.

Reiji flipped Otoya so he would be facing the bed and kneeling with only his linked hands and his knees to support him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Otoya felt pain when one of Reiji's fingers pierced him from behind,but this was quickly followed by pleasure.

"Ahhnn. . . Ahhh. . . Ahhhnnnn. . . " Reiji then pulled back and put three fingers in his mouth,he pulled them out covered in saliva and scissored Otoya's ass.

Otoya arched his back, both because of pleasure and pain.

He then took off his own clothes,starting from the top making quite a show to Otoya who is looking at him as he takes his button one by one.

And I stop here!Bwa ha ha I'm evil!


End file.
